


Goodbye

by Yaoilover35



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, angst just angst, tw for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover35/pseuds/Yaoilover35
Summary: just my remake of what happens after Langa's and Reki's fightagain trigger warning for suicide if you can't handle or don't like it click of this story
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Goodbye

"Reki" he sounded so sad, it was all my fault, I couldn't help but think. As I laid there in my bed just thinking about how it was all my fault. I was being petty blaming Langa cause I wasn't good enough. 

I mean, after all, I'm just that weird kid that always hangs around snow' or the 'good for nothing' i was just being selfish I mean Langa looked so excited when he said he wanted to skate against ADAM. I want to apologize but I'm too much of a coward I want to support him but again I'm too much of a coward if I could go back and rewind I would. 

The tears rolled down my face and yet I was happier than sad "I mean I'm doing everyone a favor, right?" I whispered to no one in particular.

As I stood on the chair with the roped tied around my neck I thought back to all the happy times I and the group had, where Shadow would tease Miya while and Cheery and Joe bickered, and Langa and I talked about how much we loved skating. those times were the best but, they always seemed so down when they were with me and when I was not there they were so happy. I thought about how much brighter Langa's eyes shined when he talked about skating with ADAM.

I started to say my goodbyes in my head I didn't want my mother to witness seeing her son die, "goodbye mom" goodbye my annoying little sisters" "goodbye cheery" "goodbye joe" "goodbye Shadow" " goodbye Miya" and most importantly, " goodbye Langa".

I never got to tell you and never will get to tell you but " I'm sorry and I love you".

Those were my last final thoughts as I let the chair fall from beneath me. it was painful but the pain soon resided and as my vision got darker and darker, as my life was slowly ending I could finally say I was able to feel at peace.


End file.
